The Great Dimensional Team Up!
by chuckdaman49
Summary: The world of Remnant is in more of a crisis than ever and Team RNJR is helping but the Wise Old Wizard got other ideas to help! He looked to different dimensions and found 3 good candidates! He gathered the Maidens together and set out for those dimensions! (Forgot to mention.. It is a QUADRUPLE CROSSOVER! RWBY, MLP EQG, FAIRY TAIL and SWORD ART ONLINE! ENJOY! I hope)


This is a NEW RWBY TRIPLE DIMENSIONAL CROSSOVER OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!  
Whoever reads (Hopefully won't be disappointed!) It consists of "RWBY, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and FAIRY TAIL! Please read oh and FMI I don't own RWBY or any of the dimensional planes that cross over into this storyline I DON'T!  
ENJOY! THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF HOPEFULLY MANY TO COME!

Chapter 1: Dimensional Recruiting! The Wise Old Wizard seeks a team!

They will need some help defeating this evil in the world of Remnant! The wise old wizard sitting at his cottage realizing the Fall Maiden was killed! Spring,Summer,Winter looked his way a bit puzzled seeing as he was frail old man...? Scratching their heads they asked? "What is it you want to be done? We Maidens cannot interfere with the mortals affairs?" He looked to them smiling nodding saying.. "I know of this but I need your help to open a magic portal! I will be assembling a team! A group of gifted people from across a few different dimensions to come here to assist in this crisis and dispel it!" The Maidens didn't question him anymore after that they just nodded in agreement and proceeded to help him open the portal! He drew a pentagon in the dirt and symbols of the maidens but seeing as Fall wasn't here he would take her place in the pentagon! He then drew in the middle of the pentagon a symbol which was puzzling to the Maidens it was a statue of a Colt? But they stayed silent not asking of what this meant.. He then asked that they joined hands, bow heads and they will be astro projected to the plain that which they will be headed, he warned them not to let go of hands and do not fear of the guardian if there be one awaiting arrival into the plain!

The Maidens bowing their heads suddenly they all felt a (WHOSH!) then opening their eyes they were in a place of dense fog and the ground was lit with a dim light then a bright light blasted through the fog landing before the Maidens and the wise old wizard two figures appeared out of the fog which SHOCKED the Maidens but surprisingly enough not the wise old wizard? The two figures were (ALICORNS!) He simply asked that they bowed knowing full well that the figures standing before them were royalty! The Maidens SHOCKED once again quickly bowed along with the wizard!

"ARISE TRAVELERS! AND TELL MY SISTER AND I WHAT IS IT YOU ARE DOING HERE!"

The tall white one with a rainbow like colored mane asked in a royal tone that was so loud it was almost ear shattering! "Your highnesses we come in peace but we are in need of someone from this dimension our world is in a state of crisis!"

The white one coughed clearing her throat to perhaps lower her tone now knowing we mean no harm soon saying.. "Whom is it you have came for I have a student who could be of assistance but she can't stray from this land very long or this world could become unbalance!"

The wise old wizard nodded in said same agreement knowing that such was a possibility stated.. "It isn't from your land exactly but a dimension parallel to your own I do believe it is also called Equestria but not it exactly it has Humanity in it not animal kind..." "Yes I know full well of the land my student visited that plain.." The white one explained of her students travels to the land to him.. "I require a one called Sunset Shimmer.. Her abilities I have felt through to my dimension and I feel as though her ability is dampened in this dimension but as soon as she was our said dimension of Remnant her ability would completely unlock but she'd require umm assisting in control where in I will help her control it.." Seeing as Sunset Shimmer doesn't play as big of a roll as does the main elements do her being away won't hinder the balance to be maintained they turned to each other and amazingly their horns started glowing (MAGIC!) AND SOON A PORTAL OPENED! The Maidens again were struck with awe! The white one saw her former apprentice on the other side of the portal looking in once she saw the portal under the Wonder Colts statue open up! "Celestia?! The young lady called the white one (befitting of the tall Alicorn with a likeness of a rainbow mane!) The young miss stepped through the portal looked over at the strangers standing in the fog adjacent to the portal that opened up! "Who are they Celestia?! Enemies of friends I can't tell till I make contact but..." Before she could finish the wise old wizard... "Don't be alarmed we don't mean no harm.. I'm a wizard of my plain and we are in need of your assistance I know full well of your ability to read thoughts and emotions which is quite the useful ability indeed sadly thee only one of your kind in existence..." He let go of the Maidens which SHOCKED THEM AND THEY BECAME FRANTIC SAYING! "YOU TOLD US NOT TO LET GO OR SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN!" He laughed back at them saying that "I was playing a joke on you! You can move about freely! Just don't go anywhere else in the fog is all I asked or you might get stuck in another dimension HAHAHAHAHA!" Sunset Shimmer chuckled seeing as the wise old wizard also had a prankster side to him! He extended a hand in friendship and Sunset knew he was good natured she shook his hand getting the glimpses of his truth and a clear picture of what was going on in Remnant brought her to tears! The wise old wizard wiped her tears as he let loose of her hand... He went on to explain what the plan was and now where to from here! Sunset held hands with the wise old wizard and on her other side she felt the hand of Summer Maiden and for some reason it was an instant connection a warm sisterly like feeling! Summer smiled at Sunset and she did so back as they bowed heads to go to the next plain! A place called Fiore'! A place of pure magic, but for only one person in mind a women by the name of Erza Scarlet for her enact ability of Requip Armor magic! (WHOSH! And again another plain the travelers entered into!) Once there though we stood in a hall or a tavern or both of a said place? An elderly man little in stature but his body was exerting a huge amount of magical energy! 'Sunset stated to the lot' the little man walked closer to the group looked Sunset over then the wise old wizard then said.. "Hmm dimension transportation magic and mind readers magic from a plain other than our own.. Never thought of but not surprised.. What is it you want..?" He asked politely but still his guard was up and ready to give us a hard time if we stepped out of line! "We come in piece we just require someone to help us in our place of existence for it is in crisis.." The wise old wizard said.. "Hmm I assumed of such seeing as you travelers besides the mind reader look a little roughed up.. Who is it you require?" The little man kept his crossed arm stance up which was his way of giving of a sense of being in charge... "A girl by the name of Erza Scarlet.." The wise old man looked around the room noticing that it was quite empty save for the young white haired girl working the bar waving and politely smiling! Sunset walked over to the bar seeing as the wise old wizard said we could go about just not far and the tavern is just a few feet away..

"Hiyah the name is Sunset Shimmer what's yours?"  
"Mirajane Strouse I'm a take over magic user I can transform just like you! I know your other ability is anthromorphic transformation for combat situations!"

Sunset was shocked yet at same time she guessed sensing magic is easier in this plain.. Sunset then wanting to show off touched her cutie mark geode and her pony ears and tail immediately appeared! Mirajane clapped her hands amused that she didn't use a single bit of magic to

transform! "Quite the show but my transformation is a bit scary so you might wanna say no if you don't wanna see..." Her tone went dark and Sunset guessed yes about the decline and nodded in agreement knowing she might not want to see it at the moment.. But she will want to see it later when she comes back through 'the wise old wizard explained..' Out of the corner of the wise old wizards eye a red head seemingly more physically fit than the elder man but knew differently... She stood tall carrying heavy armor around on her shoulders like it was lightweight! "Master these people they are travelers do they mean harm?! I shall dispel them at once if so! REQUIP! A light flashed about her once the light dissipated everyone in the bunch seem she had a completely different look! Her armor was almost Angelic like and swords were floating round about her which startled the Maidens and left Sunset struck in awe she walked over

to Erza as she was called and outstretched her hand asking for a handshake smiling brightly at her which made Erza transform her armor back to normal and shake Sunset's hand smiling also seeing that she doesn't have evil intentions! "Hello there the name's Sunset what's yours?"

"Erza Scarlet nice to make your acquaintance what is it your friends over there need of me?" The wise old wizard approached and explained their plains plight... Few minutes later Erza nodded in agreement, turned to her Master bowing bidding the little man farewell! She came and joined the pentagon shape transportation portal then the wizard explained our teams next destination! An existence of a place called "Earth" a land where technology abounds as well as gaming beyond belief and our last teammate we were looking for the wizard explained is a girl who out of game is ordinary but quite intellectual in schooling! But in game she was known as a shot that is as formidable as her intellect "Asada Sinon!" (WHOSH!) another plain they entered into! The group opened their eyes and they were completely taken off guard even Erza! Their bodies had different texture than usual a different feel and Sunsets hair was frizzy from the atmospheric pressure in the air! She tried combing her hair down to no avail, but a girl was walking by noticing

the hair situation with a comb in hand! "Yeah I know how you feel my hair gets that way too sometimes especially if the atmosphere is being wonky!" The shorter looking girl with short black hair, glasses, wearing what looked like was a school uniform... She looked over to Erza which was still wearing her armor seeing as she probably never took it off unless taking a bath and SQUEALED! "OMG! COOL ARMOR YOU GOING TO A COSTUME

CONTEST!" The little girl SQUEALED LOUDLY again catching Erza off guard making her Requip a very long blade pointing it at the little girl which made her SQUEAL! 'Again' not fearing it even once but just overjoyed because it looked so cool! Erza was about to swing but noticed she was just joy filled not malevolent...

She released the weapon which left the girl speechless about it being called and put out of thin air like (MAGIC!) SHE STARTED TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK IT SEEMED SHE FELL ON HER BUTT AND PULLED OUT A PAPER BAG AND STARTED TO BREATH INTO IT! Sunset quickly

Sunset quickly rushed to her side and patted her back telling her to breath deeply seeing as Twilight back at her home had these every so often before a big event! Asada started to calm down and Sunset started to explain to her what was going on and pointed for her to talk to the wise old wizard which then picked up where Sunset left out any details...

Few minutes later Asada was back to breathing into the paper bag trying to not panic again and trying to process the concept of (REAL MAGIC!)... Few more minutes later she stood took a deep breath looked to the wise old wizard and asked if he could let her go say bye to all her friends? He nodded seeing that her friends might worry more than the other twos friends because they have their guardians in their plains who could tell their friends of their travels and they come from realms of magic and she has none of those things... A few hours of waiting in the nearest park Asada walked into the park joined by a tall red head girl in a long white dress and a guy with black hair wearing long jeans a tee shirt and a black biker jacket? They walked over and was looking to the wizard asking for answers...! The wizard not wanting to keep anything from the wizard asked Sunset Shimmer to stretch out her hand and the others to touch her hand? Sunset was only about to see not show? The wizard seeing the puzzling look on Sunset's face told her to think like she was showing a picture but more or less telepathically.. Not to question the wise old wizard she did so and the others followed along a little skeptical but once they touched her hand IMMEDIATELY! They saw the horror of that land and what was happening there it brought them to tears and Asada feeling the truth in it and knowing of what blight evil could bring she aggressively nodded saying! "Yes I shall accompany you to your land and dispel this evil! Turning to her friends bowing in a farewell for now manner she joined inside the pentagon shape! (WHOSH!) Like a gust of wind in a

a bright light like manner they disappeared out of Asuna and Kirito's sight! "Come back safe they both bowed in a prayer...The group then flashed back into the world of Remnant then the wizard turned to rest of the group and ushered the Maidens to come to his side and he then told the three travelers that came back with them of the Maidens origins and that one of the

Maidens was killed and her magic was stolen by the enemy which angered all three of the travels to avenging the fallen one! They all asked in unison! "WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP!" Righteous anger boiling to the surface!


End file.
